


The Insomniac Round

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Various Drabbles Various Pairings...





	The Insomniac Round

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Mirror**

Title: Mirror  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

Smirk. Sneer. Simper. The facial expressions came easily to him; they always had.

Disdain. Contempt. Hauteur. Those also came easily. He was a Malfoy, a scion of fine Pureblood breeding that went back for generations, for centuries. He was entitled to some haughtiness, wasn’t he?

“Draco, what are you doing?” Harry’s hands descended warm on his shoulders as he peered into the mirror. “Why are you making faces?”

The innocent curiosity he saw in those green eyes made Draco smile, and there it was…the expression he’d been looking for.

Really, the act of smiling didn’t need much practise at all.

 

**Recipe and Recipient**

Title: Recipe and Recipient  
Pairing: Ginny/Hermione  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Experimentation out of boredom or impatience, Neville walks in  
Word Count: 100

Ginny peered into the shimmering blood-red fumes wafting over the cauldron before consulting the tome beside her. “The instructions say add one dram finely chopped ginger and one powdered fire opal, then stir clockwise three times.”

Hermione did as told. Both girls startled when someone opened the door to the unused classroom they were ensconced in, eyes wide.

“Ginny?” Neville asked, forehead wrinkling in suspicion. “Hermione? What are you doing?”

“Extra credit,” Hermione said. “You’re just in time.”

“Huh?”

Ginny ladled up the finished brew, smiling. “We need a test subject for this…stamina potion. Trust me, Neville. You’ll enjoy this.”

 

**Cycles and Seasons**

Title: Cycles and Seasons  
Pairing: Harry/Luna  
Rating: G  
Prompt:: Luna gets Harry to believe  
Word Count: 100

“Even if you lose tomorrow, you’ll win,” Luna said, watching the sun set over the lake. “It’s the way of the world.”

Harry tucked his knees closer to his chest, linking his arms around them. “That doesn’t make sense,” he replied. “If I lose tomorrow, then I’ll be dead, and so will everyone else. Where’s the victory in that?”

“Not everyone.” Luna sounded so sure. “There will be those who remember, and continue the fight, and eventually Light wins. It’s a cycle, you know, like sunrises and seasons. We might not win, but our children or grandchildren will. Believe it.”

 

**Homecoming**

Title: Homecoming  
Pairing: Frank/Alice  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Bringing home baby  
Word Count: 100

“I’ll keep that in mind. Good-bye!” Frank closed the door and turned back toward Alice and his new son, his smile rueful. “Sorry.”

“She has to get the last word in; it’s her nature.” Alice settled gingerly into an armchair, cradling their infant son with infinite tenderness.

_Ours._ Frank still hadn’t quite come down from his euphoria of seeing Alice safely delivered of their firstborn.

Coming to stand behind her, he looked over Alice’s shoulder, at Neville’s round little face so like his wife’s, at tiny clenched fists and fine dark hair. _We did this._

“He’s perfect. Just like you.”

 

**Happy Anniversary, Neville**

Title: Happy Anniversary, Neville  
Pairing: Neville/Hermione  
Rating: NC-17  
Prompt: Anniversary  
Word Count: 100

Hermione tasted of chocolate and wine as Neville kissed her, startled into a surprised moan when she cupped him through his trousers, fingers tracing the outline of his cock. He drew back, his breathing quickening.

“We haven’t had dinner yet!” She only tightened her grip, stroking faster; and Neville closed his eyes, biting back another moan as Hermione knelt before him, fingers deftly undoing his flies. “If you want to…oh…have dessert first though…I don’t mind…” His hands dove into her hair.

“I’ve been waiting all day to unwrap this anniversary gift,” Hermione said wickedly, and took him into her mouth.

 

**Need**

Title: Need  
Pairing: Neville/Susan  
Rating: NC-17  
Prompt: NC-17, broom cupboard  
Word Count: 100

Hot cramped darkness as Susan pulls him inside, raining hot frantic kisses along his throat, his collarbone as buttons come free, tongue swirling around a nipple. Fingers curling around his length, stroking. Gasps and moans, a whispered Silencing charm.

Wet and slick, so ready. Whimper as he moves _up_ , and _in_ ; and she’s so tight, so hot, so good, clenching and unclenching, breath hot and fast against his neck, legs snug around his waist.

Close, so close…she comes a breath before he does. Wobbly knees and steadying breaths, hair and clothing patted into place.

Neville knows how lucky he is.


End file.
